The Warehouse
by Super Secret Boy Band
Summary: Clint and Natasha are stuck in the Sahara dessert on a suicide mission, they had many before but his one was different. Fluff and lots of flirting on the way
1. Flirting in the desert

Hiya!

Just a little idea I got the other day not sure if I should carry

on or just leave it as a one shot.

Disclaimer: All rights towards Marvel and Disney

The scorching sun shone down on Natasha and Clint, they were looking for a warehouse that at the moment was easier said than done seeming as they were in the middle of the Sahara dessert,everything was going to plan... so far. They both had enough experience in missions to know that something must have been planned for them, but at this moment in time they just walked; well they tried to walk.. it was deep sand, and they chatted trying to take there minds off the burning heat.

"And they actually thought that I was surrendering, oldest trick in the book" Clint laughed and chocked slightly form the lack of any liquids for hours.

"And they fell for it" She laughed helplessly Clint was nice enough to give her the last sip of water even though that must have been an hour or two ago. Phil had them dropped off just outside the desserts boundaries then they just left them without any proper supplies... they had been on enough suicide missions but this one was different. "Worst mistake they could have ever made... well its the last mistake they will make" She sniggered and ran ahead away from Clint and she ran down the hill trying to be the bad ass agent she always was but she put a foot wrong and was sent tumbling down the sand june they had spent ages attempting to climb up.

"What you looking at bird brains?" She shouted as she stood up and brushed off all the sand. He smiled at her and sat down and put his legs out in front of him and laid in the sand. "Come on Clint" She shouted what was he doing taking a nap? Suddenly Clint shifted to the side and started rolling down the june, he was gonna fell pretty ill by the time he was at the bottom.

Natasha crossed her arms and bit the inside of her mouth holding In a laugh and helped her partner up as he just laid there. He quickly grabbed her hand and spat out some sand. "Yeah don't let me do that again next time" He smiled and looked over her shoulder seeing the warehouse that the had hopelessly been looking for. Now they had to be serious and get back to what assassins do best. Kill.


	2. Unknown Territory

Thanks for all the lovely reviews!

Well I guess I'm going to continue on with the story then!

"Well there the damn thing is" Clint pointed into the distance at the large warehouse his mouth gaping wide; it was bigger than they both had expected, how could they have hidden something so big in the middle of a vast desert obviously filled with sand, wouldn't a massive building stick out?

"Lets go then" She winked at his teasing him slightly; this was their relationship jokes and teasing but they both loved it. She punched his arm slightly and started advancing towards the warehouse and she smiled slightly when she saw how far behind he was, she had to remember this was a mission an it needed to stay professional still. She took out her gun as she got closer to the unknown building.

Clint winced slightly when she punched him and then she just ran off... 'she thinks she was fast? Well I used to let her win' Clint chuckled to himself as he started sprinting full pelt towards his partner and best friend of three years, it was good they were the best three years off his life, whenever he needed anyone she was always there for him and vice versa. He grinned like a fool as he raced ahead of her and saw the look of disgust on her face and he simply stuck out his tongue and pulled out his bow and loaded it with and arrow ready to shoot it at anything that moved.

When they both were outside the towering warehouse the waited for a moment to catch their breath. "Ladies first" Clint signalled for her to kick down the rickety wooded door. Biting her lip to keep in a laughed she stood back before running towards the door and kicking it down and smirking as she shot two bullets in the direction of one of the agents they were sent to kill, they were still in the dark about why and who they were but they followed the orders they were given. "Clint get you ass in here" She shouted as she fired into the shadows until the magazine was empty.

Clint stuck to the wall like glue, he preferred sticking in the shadows which was one of the few differences between the famous Hawkeye and Black Widow, she ran in all guns blazing whereas Clint would take it the sneaky way. He saw Natasha struggling as he shot an arrow which hit a man right in the chest and another in the shoulder, he ran up to him after seeing that he wasn't dead and he punched him right in the temple and smirked, completely oblivious to Natasha's whereabouts. Natasha dropped her gun and ran up into the shadows of the dark and dingy room which brought back to many memories. She looked over at her partner and saw that he wasn't in any massive danger he had his own butt covered and he didn't need her risking her safety to double cover his. She turned but was taken back when a punch was thrown to her stomach then she felt a sharp pain in her chest; a boot, she subconsciously shouted out in pain which spurred her attacker on he pushed his foot down harder and she felt some of her ribs breaking at the sudden impact. Tears started to fall from her eyes and she threw helpless punches towards the unknown and now blurry figure. "Clint... Barton... Please" She cried out towards him.

"Tasha!" Clint frantically shot attacks until everybody in the room was dead on the floor apart from Nat and her attacker, Her attacker lifted up her hurt body and she winced. "Put her down" Clint picked up his bow and pointed it at Natasha's attacker.

"Shoot that and I will shoot her" he took out a gun and pointed it at her head as he smirked.

Sorry for the cliffhanger guys,

don't hate me!


End file.
